The Engagement
by forevernikita
Summary: I do not own any of the characters I wish I did because i'm totally in love with this t.v show.It's based on when mikita get engaged I plan to put "steAmy" scenes in enjoy and review. :-)
1. Coming and going

Michael came back from a mission, he was tired but happy, while he was away he had time to order a special present for Nikita. As he was waiting to get debriefed Ryan walked up to him who was still mesmerised that he now was in charge of Division saw Michael and decided to enlighten him on his next mission Nikita had signed him up for so he didn't find it as a shock.  
Around an hour later Michael saw Nikita, but she didn't see him he quietly walked up to her and put his arms around her small waist in between kissing the back of her neck he whispered "Do you know a quite place we can go to keep warm?" She tilted her head back with a big smirk on her face as she held her laugh back she took hold of his hand and lead him to her old recruit room. He looked to see if anyone was looking ,but to be honest he wasn't bothered he wanted to show of the most prized posestion he had. He pushed her against the door, her hands held above her head as he firmly but gently placed his lips on hers. Nikita managed to free one hand and reached for the door handle pulling Michael in the room as he got in he pushed the door hard enough for it to shut.  
He took a step back still holding her hand and looked her from head to toe and smiled as he took a step forward she took a step back he kept moving closer until she fell on the bed. Michael sat next to her and moved his muscular arms around her fragile waist and pulled her on top of him, her legs straddled around his waist she caught him of guard and pushed him so he was laying flat on the bed. Nikita took his wrists and put them above his head and in between kisses she said "now its my turn" he smiled as she started to unbuttoning his dark shirt and began running her fingers down michael's slightly tanned just layed amazed at her figure she began kissing him starting from his forehead then his nose then each cheek until she had no where but his lip as she swooned down to kiss his lips, Michael grabbed her and pinned her under him "I dont think you should get all the fun" he finished taking his shirt off, leaving Nikita to see his raw chest she rested her hands at the top and slowly let them drop feeling Michael's strapping , who was holding most of his weight to prevent the chances of snapping Nikita's fragile body while kissing her he slyly undid her white fabric shirt, and then pulled her up just enough for him to reach her strapless bra. When Nikita realised what he was doing it was too late to prevent him so she let him launch her bra just as they were about to kiss, Nikita's phone began buzzing and vibrating. Michael groaned and put his head down in sorrow. Nikita smirked as she pushed him off her to find her top before answering Ryan's phone call she lent close to Michaels ear and whispered "we are definitely finishing this" then she playfully bit his earlobe, making him smile. Nikita answered the phone."WELL Ryan you have fabulous timing" Nikita said with a hint of sarcasm as Ryan was explaining that the mission was a go and that they both needed to be ready in an hour. Michael came and put his arms around Nikita, pulling her closer to him and started planting sobby wet pecks on her neck, slowly moving down to her back, shoulder and her colloar bone. Nikita was getting love shivers When she hung up, she twisted her body around to Michael who was staring into her chocolate brown eyes and whispered as she flattened her chest aginst his "Now where did you launch my bra?" the brown haired godess said. Michael smiled Victoriously and replied in a smug husky voice "Im not telling you" she knew it was the consenquence she had to pay for not pleasing him so she grabbed his blazor that had been flung of at some point and wrapped it round her, Michael began to put his shirt on and Nikita began fastening the buttons at the bottom while Michael did the top. Their hands met in the middle so michael span her around and they began walking, his arms holding the blazor on her shoulders so it didn't reveal anything as the went to the garage to get a car to go home. 


	2. Packing

**Just before the loved up couple got in the car Michael heard a bold voice shouting "Wait "followed by the scream of a girl. Sean and Alex were running up to them. Sean stood next to Michael and began whispering Sean started it of by saying "So you definitely want me to do the thing with the roses?" Michael replied with a childish smile on his face "yes, I'll leave you a key if Nikita asks just tell her it's so you and Alex can water the plants" Then the emerald greenie blue eyed girl interrupted "Me and Sean are going to take you to the house so that I can help Nikita pack" she said thinking of all the beautiful clothes in Nikita's wardrobe her eyes lit up.**

**During the car journey Michael and Nikita were sat in the back giggling like a teenage couple, while Alex had her hand on Sean's leg as he drove. Michael and Nikita were so soaked up in their own world they didn't realise that they were outside their small mansion which was perched onto of a dusty road with an exquisite view of the ocean as it came ashore. Nikita took Alex's hand and hauled her to her room. Nikita picked two duffel bags up. Alex looked a bit confused then Nikita gestured down stairs "He may be smart but he's a guy, all he needs is underwear, a couple of shirts and trousers!" Alex, nodding along, started laughing then Nikita joined in. Alex stared at the walk in closet doors just holding the handles, then she took a deep breath and entered. Most of the wardrobe was: a dress, skirts, tops a few pairs of jeans and leggings. Nikita heard a faint voice coming from downstairs "Michael says to put a fancy dress in" Sean said the shouted again "don't forget he sexy night wear and use protection!" Nikita yelled back "I prefer him without!" the house was full of girls started to make their way downstairs,Michael ran up and took the bag of Nikita and Alex watched and was thrown in a soppy mood. "Boys turn to pack" Sean exclaimed. Everyone including Michael just stared at him Alex broke he awkwardness by whispering in his ear "they aren't like us, Michael trust Nikita to pack his bag" Alex walked away smiling as Sean was stood in shock.**


	3. The Flight

Just before they left the house Michael slipped Sean the key and carried on walking to the car. It was a half hour drive back to Division. Nikita was feeling tired but Michael was exhausted, he undid Nikita's seat belt and pated his knee. She gently placed her head on his lap as he stroked her hair she started to drift off. By the time they got to Division Nikita was in a coma. Sean signalled to Alex to get the bags as Michael scooped Nikita up and carried her like a doting father would carry a sleeping child. As Michael got on the private jet, Nikita still in his arms, Ryan placed some files gently on Nikita and mimed "Mission details" and put thumbs up and walked off. As Michael got to the top of the stairs a flight attendant greeted him she saw him carry him and began smiling. Michael whispered "do you have a pillow and two blanket?" the woman walked of with a huge smile across her face, she was a bit confused at why he only asked for one pillow but when she returned with the required items she understood. Michael had sat next to the window and pulled the arm rest up and placed Nikita's head on his lap and her body took the other two seats. Morgan the assistant passed him one blanket first and he opened it and let it flow over nikita she started to move so he stroked her hair t let her know she was safe. Next she passed him the other blanket that he put over himself by holding Nikita's head up after sorting the blanket out, he tenderly put her head back on his lap. Morgan finally passed him the pillow which he placed behind his head as Morgan was about to leave he said "Would you mind coming back in around two hours to wake me up please?" she nodded and carried on walking.

Around an hour later Morgan came back and saw Michael awake he mimed "We're okay, thank you" He glanced down at Nikita and began softly placing his lips on her cheek, she began to move and finally she opened her eyes to his lips firmly planted on hers. she slowly sat up and was a bit scared she grabbed Michaels muscular arm tightly he made a shying sound and pulled her on his lap "work time" he calmly said holding the lies Ryan placed on Nikita she was reading and Michael would urn the pages.

What the files said

Nikita and Michael you are to go undercover as a newly wed couple. Spend a week doing surveillance and try and make it well known you are newly weds (e.g. always grab hold of each other, play and KISS a lot) that shouldn't be o hard for you both Ryan …

After they had finished reading and coming up with a plan they had nine and half hours left until they landed in of the night was spent sleeping but for around two hours they sat talking and kissed a little bit. When they landed a Taxi took them to the hotel.


	4. The mix-up

When they got to the hotel Michael got out first and sent Nikita to pay the fair while he grabbed the bags. Nikita stood on the side walk, waiting for her hunky man to join her. She put her petite around his arm as they made their spectacular entry drawing nearly everyone's attention as they walked to the check-in area Michael proudly said "Mr and Mrs Robinson" the woman smiled and pressed the keys on her computer and told them their room number and how to get to it.

Nikita pressed the button for the elevator. Just as she pressed it Michael pulled her back she landed in front of him and he locked his hands around her. Softly plastering the back of her neck with kisses. From out of nowhere a tall, light haired man appeared. He was on his own stood with a small suitcase. He glanced to see Nikita and Michael kissing then the bell alerting the small group of people the elevator was he broke the silence. The man was about to enter the he signalled for Nikita to enter she smiled and pulled Michael in with her. The man then entered placing his case with the two other bags. The elevator came to a stop and the man got out taking a bag with him. A couple of floors later Michael pulled nikita out and the walked down the nicely designed area. Using the key card he opened the door and before he entered he kissed nikita and caught her by surprise as he pushed her in.

"When we were talking on the plane you said that I get to see your sexy ass in a bikini right?" Michael said with a hopeful smile on his face.

Yes I did and the pool looks amazing so I think i'm going to have a swim care to join me Mr. Robinson?" Nikita said teasingly

"Hell to the yeah. Which ones your bag?" Michael said ecstatically as he quickly looked

"Babe, since when did we bring a suitcase? My bags no here" she said almost disappointedly "what's the name on that case?"

Michael flicked the tag over and scanned it for a name "Kyle Hitch" He said not realising what he was saying.

Nikita gave him a shocked look "as in the Kyle Hitch we are meant to do surveillance on? At least we have an excuse to talk to him" She said smiling, she pulled on Michaels jacket, he followed with a pouted look.

They went to the check-in and Michael again placed his hands on her hips, she could feel his breath on her collar bone. "Excuse me do you know the room a Kyle Hitch is staying in I believe it's on the fifth floor, we had a mix up with bags" Nikita said determined to get a room. The woman searched the name and found the room "its room 26" she said feeling a bit intimidated." thank you so much. Come on Michael" she said strongly.

They stood outside the door, Michael wasn't having any trouble keeping his hands of Nikita, and he wrapped his arm around her neck as they waited for he man. He opened the door and saw them and let a sigh of relief. "I think I accidently picked your bag up instead of mine i'm sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused. May I make it up to you with a meal in the hotels restaurant?" He said with a slight smile. Nikita looked at Michael who was already looking at her giving her a silent yes if you want. She turned o Kyle and said shyly "You haven't caused any inconvenience, but we would love to join you for dinner Mr Hitch we don't really have anything planned" as she handed him the case "Ok, i'll meet you at seven in the lobby-Just give me a minute to get your bag." He turned on his feet and grabbed the bag from the sofa and came back to the door. Michael put his hand out ready to grab the duffel bag. "Okay see you at seven" the happy couple said as they began to walk away.

They got back to their room and Michael sneakily unzipped the back of Nikita dress "How about that bikini?" he whispered Nikita looked at him smiling; he was so impatient almost like a young child. Nikita reached into the bag and pulled out a black bikini bottom along with a strapless matching top, then went into his bathroom. She yelled to Michael "Are you ready to go down stairs?" She heard a deep voice saying "Yes". She opened the door to find Michael gawking at her in amazement as she walked out she started playing with a belly ring. Just before they left she went to pick up a cardigan. "you definitely don't need that baby" Michael said shaking his head so she left it and took one of Michaels tight tops –that wasn't very tight on her- and just let it drop over her naturally tanned body.


	5. The hotel meal

The weather was hot, the crimson sun shining. Most of the day was spent: lounging in the sun a few laps of the pool, laughing, kissing and touching.

Michael's phone went off alerting him it was six 'O' clock he observed his sleeping beauty and quietly lent over and kissed her rosy cheek hoping to wake her up. She moved her lips but no sound came out. Michael tilted his head and decided not o disturb her anymore. He scooped her up like when he took her on the plane and laid he in their king sized bed. He placed the thin sheet over her. Taking a few steps back he then launched his shirt next to her and took a shower.

After ten minute he cam out Nikita still snuggled he got ready and wrote a not saying 'Nikita I've gone to the lobby to meet Kyle join us when you wake up ill tell him you weren't feeling well love Michael xx' he put it on the table and looked at the time, he had half an hour lest he decide to sit in the chair across from the bed and watch his princess sleep.

It was now five past seven. So Michael made his way to the lobby. He scanned the crowd and saw Kyle he went up to him and Kyle said "Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Michael smiled and looked at him for a moment wondering why he was meant to be under surveillance. "Actually she's my wife" Kyle looked a bit shocked and Michael carried on "She wasn't feeling well, so she's resting she might join us later"

"Wow really!?" Kyle asked almost sad. "I made reservations for half past, so do you want to sit in the bar until then?" Michael followed Kyle and they started talking about their jobs and what brought them to Paris.

Meanwhile Nikita finally woke up; her hair all tangled and smelt of chlorine. She looked around for Michael and saw his note she took a shower by the time she was done it was twenty past seven. She looked in the wardrobe, then realised they didn't have time to hang anything up. Sauntering over to the duffel bags she began drying her hair with a towel. After rummaging around for an out fit she liked she got changed. Her hair now dry she ruffled it making it a bit messy she, her make-up already done she put her dark silver stilettos on and walked to the elevator.

She entered the restaurants bar and spotted Michael stood laughing with Kyle. Proceeding to Michael she passed a few tables, men and even some women turned to admire her in a short light brown skirt and a one sleeved black top. Michael had not seen her yet so he jumped a little when she curled her hands around him. Kyle took her hand and pushed her a step back looking her up and down almost as if he was dating her. "WOW" they both said in sync. Michael put his arm around her and pecked her cheek.

After been lead to their table Michael pulled a chair out for Nikita like another gentleman then sat next to her and put his right hand on the top of her leg and whispered "Not bad to say your ill" he began smiling "You look amazing" and gently nibbled her ear. Nikita couldn't help but smile and said back teasingly "Not bad yourself"

They ordered their meal and Kyle started talking to the couple "So Michael tells me your here for your honeymoon, how did he ever catch a goddess like yourself Nikita?"

The thought of been complemented by a man she hardly knew was cute she replied smiling "I think the real question is how did I find a perfect man who can cope with me and my faults?" she said releasing a small giggle Michael; interrupted Kyle by saying "I think we're both lucky and you have no faults my darling". When they had done eating deserts were put in front of them. Nikita had a slice of lemon cake and Michael along with Kyle had a slice of fudge cake. They all picked up their desert forks and began taking small pieces cake. After Michael tasted his he turned to Nikita "Babe you have to try this!" before she could answer Michael had a fork with chocolate cake waiting to enter her mouth .Nikita let out a small 'hmmmmnhm' sound then returned a piece of her cake to Michael. So oblivious to Kyle, in their own loved up world, staring into each others eyes smiling. "I can see when I'm not wanted" a voice came tumbling into their ears as Kyle laughed.

The check came and Michael insisted in paying his and Nikita's half but Kyle shook his head "A late wedding present" was what he used as an excuse.

All three of them got up Michael stood behind Nikita infecting her neck and cheek with kisses. They set of to their hotel room. "I have tickets for an Opera in town Wednesday night if you're interested I'm busy." Michael span his head round "Yeah, I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." And with that they were gone heading to the hotel room.


	6. rainy day

The crimson sun unravelling over the beach and into the hotel rooms. Michael laid, eyes shut, thinking about when they go home, Nikita slowly woke, opening her eyes to see Michael. He looked peaceful. Her hands caressing his dark hair. Michael's eyes still shut. She couldn't resist kissing him. He started to move, Nikita's whole body froze, hoping he wouldn't wake up because of her. She was clueless to the fact that Michael had kissed her minutes before she woke-up. He began smiling as she placed another gentle peck on his lips; he launched his hands on her waist and forced her on top of him. "Good morning" Michael said impressed with .That the only way to describe the way Nikita was feeling. It was like been in a kissing heaven.

After a bit of morning nookie. The fake married couple made their way to the hotel breakfast bar. Michael dressed in jeans he wore the day before and a clean grey tight top. His muscles looked as though they were ready to pop wore a scorching hot gold slit swimsuit with a bouncy skirt and a cardigan her hair in a high messy pony tail. After breakfast Michael leant over to nikita and said "Hope your only plan is to go shopping with your rather sexy husband; if I do say so my self" Nikita looked up at him with an expression silently asking really. He nodded and she laughed at him and replied "Well if you're sexy what am I?" I went silent as Michael pulled his thinking face. "Titillating" Nikita couldn't do anything but laugh and commented "that's a big word for you isn't it?" By the time she had said that he was in front of her dragging her up to the hotel room for them to get changed.

After they got into the hotel room Michael began teasing her and he said "you're not as courageous as people think" He knew exactly what to say to get her wound up. She shot him a dirty look and said "why what would make you change your mind?" she said laughing and leaving Michael umming and erming. "I know something you won't do. I Michael 'Robinson' dare you Nikita 'Robinson' to spend the whole day without underwear on!" Nikita looked at him and laughed in his face "Is that it?!" she said smiling and slowly walking up to him and whispering into his ear "Is this to make things easier later?" With that Michael smirked and looked in the wardrobe, which at some point Nikita had time to put everything into, he found a dress he liked popped his head round the door and smiled "I think you should wear this" smugly saying as he pulled a short tie dress out.

After they got ready and were walking out Michael placed his hand proudly around his women's hips as they made their way to the lobby to get in the hired car. So far after been in four shops Michael had bought Nikita: two new dresses some nude coloured heels and a pair of brown sun-glasses. While they were walking past a boutique Nikita spotted a white one sleeved Latin styled dress. Michael saw her eyes light up as hey walked passed .They stopped at a cake stand and Michael turned to Nikita "Desert food" he said smiling, Nikita said shaking her head "I'm not eating that" with that she began to walk Michael was pointing at two buns and Nikita saw he was waiting to pay so she sat on a fountain gazing at the tip of the Eiffel tower. After Michael paid the man he saw Nikita and took out his HTC One XS and snapped picture of her then carried on walking up to her biting the bun "This tastes nice the man said it's meant to be shared with the one you love hence the hearts" wafting the bun in her face she took a small delicate bite with a sarcastic smile on her face. He pushed the cream on the bun onto the tip of her nose whispering "I needed an excuse to kiss you, other than I can't resist" as he kissed her nose then lips finally pulling away it started to get windy then the rain began to fall, Michael laughed as Nikita tried sheltering her hair with her hands. "Let's call it a day." Michael said taking hold of Nikita's hand and pulling her up whistling for a taxi. Finally one stopped and Michael opened the door for Nikita letting her slide in. After shutting the door and telling the driver the hotel he glanced at his beautiful girlfriend, who was shivering, and ran his hand up and down her thigh "Well you chose the wrong day to prove me wrong about the chicken thing because now my baby's cold" He murmured as he slowly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, caressing her arm. "I'm suggesting we spend the night at the hotel this weathers not clearing up any time soon" Michael calmly said.

"Sweetie I think your right. The hotel restaurant is relaxing anyway plus we might see Kyle so we can keep an eye on him." Nikita replied absorbed in Michael's eyes.

After a couple of hours reporting to Ryan and everyone back at division. Michael wandered into the bathroom and called out to Nikita "Wow, a guy can get really lonely in here" Nikita laughed "Well I want a massage and a day with you in a fancy room but I'm not complaining" Quickly replying "The baths big enough for two after all it's a pent house suit. Tell you what you have a relaxing soak with me and I'll give you a massage. Deal?" Persuading Michael told Nikita. "Deal" An irresistible tone of voice came out. Michael turned the water on and poured a couple of drops of a lavender scented bubble bath knowing it would take at least twenty minutes to fill the bath Michael went on a hunt for Nikita. He found her staring out of the window and calmly said "You always had a thing for windows didn't you?" taking a few steps closer she turned "Yes the allow you to see the world without other people really realising that you are watching them" and with that he span her round roughly planting his lips on hers guiding her to the bathroom. Pulling away he pulled the tie holding her dress up it dropped he began pulling her it don until he was distracted by a deep kiss. Nikita grabbed the bottom of his tight top pulling it over his head breaking their kiss she thought the top got stuck and pulled a funny face and Michael began laughing as he finished pulling the top off. He caught her by surprise as he finished taking her dress off. Leaving her in a black strapless bra. She reached for the button on his jean and slowly undid it letting the drop he pushed her into the bathroom. Reaching for the last piece of clothing before she was left naked. Throwing the bra somewhere in the bathroom he picked her up bridal style and placed her in the lavender smelling bubble bath. Dropping his boxers her stepped behind her and slid into the water. Nikita sat between Michaels strong legs as he began gently rubbing her shoulder she began to slide down the bath she was that relaxed. Michael tied his legs around her to stop her falling anymore still rubbing her shoulders. Her face went from smiling to peaceful as she started to drift off as though she was in a bed. Michael looked at her and kissed her head and attempted to discreetly climb out of the bath but failed as he almost fell, knocking Nikita he sank back down slowly rocking her with an embarrassed face expression. "Sorry honey I was going o scoop you out of the bath and put you in bed"

"Sweetie you don't have to carry me about all the time you'll hurt as i'm up I may as well wash my hair and stuff." She replied a bit worried about him. "Hurt my self I've been shot and that hurt carrying you is almost like picking a teddy up" He replied smiling.


	7. True colours

After been in Paris for three days and actually doing their job for the past day Michael woke Nikita up at around 6:30 on the fourth morning and got her dressed in a pair of jeans and a casual top. "Michael, I do not love you a lot right now! Why are we up and in a car?" He stopped the car on a grassy cliff. He pointed out of the window her head followed his arm and she saw the glow of the sun rise over the sea. Her face lit up. Her mile was prepared to leap of her face before she could get any words out Michael had his lips strongly but gently placed on hers. Locked in a kiss until they could no longer breathe.

After a long day of watching Kyle meets girls and chatting them up. At one point they thought their cover was blown when he waved at them but Michael quickly winked at Kyle then span Nikita round and planted one on her.

Night had finally occurred. Michael had planned on taking his gorgeous girlfriend out for dinner on their last night off as they would have to watch Kyle for the rest of the week. Nikita was in a black dress her shoes were black but with gold studs going down the heels matching her dress. Michael dressed in a silk black shirt with a blue blazer and dark trousers. Continuing ne of walking down the stair arm in arm. Michael in twined his fingers with Nikita's and held her hand close to his chest. While waiting for a taxi to come and collect them they sat at the bar and ordered two glasses of scotch. Michael felt his phone vibrating and looked at Nikita and excused himself he got outside the bar before answering.

"Michel, oh about time" Michael uttered down the phone to Sean

"Hey this time difference thing is hard it's like 2 am here. So anyway are we still doing the rose petals and where did you leave that note?"

"Yes the rose petals is a go and the note I in my boxer draw she doesn't go in their."

"So you're telling me she goes in your top draw and wears them? And when are the earrings arriving?" he said holding a laugh in.

"You'd be surprised at what I, Nikita get up to and dude did you not get the message I sent to you, I'm having a dress sent over she fell in love with it"

"Yep I get ya. Give me a call when you land" after saying that he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Nikita was still sat at the bar drinking her second scotch. All of a sudden she was in darkness. She could feel a warm breath on her neck. A big smile was plastered across her face. She pulled the hands of her eyes while saying "Michael" all cheery turning her head her smile disappeared. "Oh, Kyle I thought you were Michael" He reached into his pocket pulling it out holding it close to her waste.

"Get up, come on hurry up your coming with me" Nikita thought he was joking after the previous night at dinner ,he was so sweet and kind, she was snapped out of her thought when she felt a sharp object tapping her. She looked down he had a knife. Nikita did as she was told now wanting to blow her cover. Forcing her to his room he un-locked the door. Pushing her inside then shoving her onto the bed he turned and put the 'Do not disturb' sign up and facing the door to lock it. Quickly dialling Michael's number she tossed her phone under the bed discreetly. As Kyle placed his hand on the door after closing it. He turned around with a devious smile on his face. almost as though he was proud to have a :tanned ,dark haired woman sitting in his room. Stalking closer to the bed where Nikita sat modest. Weighing the outcomes. The silence in the room was unbearable. Hoping Michael had answered his phone, she began speaking slowly with long pauses "K-Kyle…you don't…want to…do this"

Michael listening on his phone. As soon as he heard Kyle's name his muscular body tensed. The though of hearing Nikita, his Nikita beg not to be hurt made him shiver. He started to blame himself, if he had just stayed and called Sean back later. His trail of thought expired when he heard the love of his life ask Kyle why he had forced her to his room. Michael now had a location. Running as fast as humanly possible to Nikita.

Kyle pushed on her shoulders forcing her down on the bed. Both her wrist held together by his one hand unable to move. Kyle began caressing her gorgeous face. All Nikita could do was think of her heroic man crashing through the door. " " she screamed at him. He swiftly hit her rosy tear stained cheeks. The sound of his pale hand hitting the skin on her face echoed the around the room. His strong arms tracing the outline of her body. Nikita layer emotionless. Held down by the abusive mans weight. Tugging on her clothes not bothered if she rips them.

Climbing the stairs Michael regretted not taking the elevator although it was full of people. "Yo, dude, shouldn't you be with Niki?"

Michaels reply full of worry "Birkhoff, She's been taken by Kyle. Phone he police we can't blow our cover and he has diplomatic immunity; so they can't do anything"

"Okay mike, Go get our girl I'll sort the police out."

By the time he had ended the convocation with Birkhoff Michael was outside Kyle's room. He could hear quiet sobs coming from Nikita. Without thinking he kicked the door down. The first thing he saw was the menacing man Kyle on top of his woman. Her eyes full of fear and tears laid in her lingerie. Michael's: calm, sensitive, funny personality had gone. He launched himself on Kyle planting numerous amounts of punches on him finally pulling away when Kyle was unconscious. Michael strode over to Nikita. Looping his arms around her swaying her side to side trying to stop her shaking

After a couple of minutes the police came in guns at Michael before they noticed the bloody to get up to talk to the police he surrended to Nikita's cry. An officer tried to get close to Nikita but her body began to vigorously shake as she ushered closer to Michael's body.

"Where are you staying?" The heavy accented French man asked looking at Michael while handing him a blanket for him to put round stood up and Michael wrapped the warm blanket around her. Leaving her for a minute as he went on a hunt for her phone. Not wanting to leave any evidence of something that could compromise their mission.

Getting to their room Michael go the: quiet, jumpy woman changed into one of his usually tight fitting shirts and a pair of shorts. He helped her to get settled into the bed. Sitting on the edge of the king sized master bed. One hand on top of hers the other moving hair out of her eyes. Pecking her tear marked cheeks he slowly got up. Striding to the kitchen. He pulled out a pan and found some soup which he began cooking, making his best attempt not to take his eyes away from the bed for to long. Around ten minutes later Nikita turned round so she would be facing the kitchen startled at Michael starring at her with a warm bowl of soup.

She slid up, her head resting on the bed board. He started to feed her spoonful by spoonful. Seeing her stomach slightly rise knowing she was getting full. Michael went to put the bowl in the sink finishing the bit of bread Nikita had left. Discretely getting changed as he saw Nikita begin to nod off. He crawled into bed. Giving her space. That's when he heard a muffled voice "Michael" he began to turn hoping to face her "Can you hold me so I no I'm safe?"

Never one to refuse the chance to hold his woman, he swiftly moved over to her gently pushing his arm under her, his left arm over her body to the back of her head where he rest his hand. He ushered her head into his chest. Michaels overwhelming muscular chest getting wet. "Shhh" he whispered into Nikita's ear "its okay, your okay"eeling Nikita's head nod onto his chest. But then she asked a question that made Michael shocked. "Do you still love me?" his hear broke in two "Nikita will always love you .I have never had this feeling with anyone else. You my sweetheart are the reason I breathe. If I had never met you I probably would have shot my self in Division" He held her face, his thumbs against her cheeks, forcing her to look into his chocolate eyes. "I have wanted to be with you since I met you in your recruit you are my world and don't even bother thinking any different."

Her eyes swollen with tears, but yet a single one swam down her cheek being stopped by Michael's thumb. Eventually Nikita fell asleep with her fingers in twined with Michael's

The next morning Nikita had a startling wake-up call (she had fallen asleep thinking of the events of that night) Waking up she realised that Kyle had not had time to Physically do anything that Alex had had done to her. {Thinking to her 'Alex had had a worse life}Suddenly Nikita snapped out of thought when she felt Michael's finger tips sway across her thigh. Nothing helped her not smile at him.


	8. The reward

Nikita leant above Michael slowly lowering her head puckering her lips ready to kiss him when she was heckled. Her phone vibrating rapiadly. She looked at the call ID and saw Ryan's name "Hello…"

"Nikita its Ryan. Are you okay? I heard about last night. We all will understand if you want to retreat from the mission."

"Ryan how long have you known me? I will be okay Michaels already gave me the 'If the slightest thing happens to you again speech'" The speech which consists of Michael looking at Nikita while she sat on the bed and him telling her that if anymore shenanigans happen she has no choice but to get on the plane and go home. Even if he has to drag her on the plane kicking and screaming!

"Speaking of Michael" She continued "Ryan considering the previous events" Although she put on a brave face she still tried to block the happenings of the previous night out and reminded herself of Alex. Using her incident to her advantage she continued to ask Ryan "I was wondering if Michael and I can have the night off and the day I want him to sleep" At this point she heard a loud moan as Nikita had hurled a pillow at Michael.

Ryan replied happily "Of course anything less would be dishonourable" sensing the sarcasm in his voice Nikita began to smile.

"Ha sure Ryan." With that said she hung up and still looking out of the window down at the ocean and beach. All of a sudden she felt something hit her head. Sharply turning round to find Michael looking almost fully awake. The thin white sheet hiding his waist downwards his divine chest glowing in the sunlight. Picking up the pillow and cautiously walking over to him hugging the pillow her speed slightly picking up. The bed began to bounce as Michael smiled not believing his eyes. Nikita laid her head on top of her hand and her body spread on the bed. She had belly flopped on the bed next to Michael. Her tiny waist been span. She now faced Michael nestling into him. Regaining her sleep expression Michael began to tickle her waist. "Excuse me but we have to do work before you get comfy" Michael said been too deep in a coma when Nikita had asked Ryan for the day off.

"Mr know it all, we have the day off so you can be rewarded by your beautiful 'Wife'" she quoted the last word then her hands restoring their right full place on his chest slowly moving them up and down.

"Well in that case" Slyly straddling Nikita "You definitely can't do the I want to sleep look" A giant smile stretching across his face.

It didn't take him long to virtually rip the top of his goddess perfect girlfriend. Tormenting her. Kissing her chest and collar bone and all around her mouth finally planting an open mouth kiss on her lips leaving her near to desperate for more. His open mouthed kisses travelled down to her flat stomach. Knowing she was getting wet. Gliding her hands up and down Michael's manly body, stopping his sweet kisses to grab her hands pinning them above her. His way of torturing her. Relentlessly teasing her by slowly caressing her inner golden thighs. Gradually knocking her eyes widening staring into Michael's deep dark indulging eyes. Silently begging for more. He saw her eyes and smiled before saying almost serious "Maybe I should stop?"

Nikita's mouth dropped open "Honey if you stop there's no more for you for at least a week!" she whispered before she could say another word she felt an intense feeling and realised her man was busy at work his finger sliding over her clit making her tingle and shake with happiness.

At this point Nikita had jolted as she orgasmed. Michael taking this to his advantage reached up and kissed her that's when she felt him. He entered her so unexpectedly Nikita moaned loudly. Surely the neighbours must have heard she thought to herself. Adjusting her to give Michael more space. Each time he entered it was harder and deeper than the last. The moans escaping her mouth were more frequent making Michael smile. He felt Nikita rise up as she had yet another orgasm. Her come covering him. Quickly swapping places Nikita was now riding Michael his hands seductively feeling her body as she made him moan. Michael felt himself ready. Forcing Nikita back on the bed as he pounded harder into her. They moaned in sync as he came into her. Rolling himself on the bed Nikita lay on top of him the covers twisted around them.

Michael's chest fiercely rising as he breathed.

The last thing he remembers before falling asleep was an open mouthed kiss on his heart and Nikita whispering "You are a God" which made him smile.

**(I'm not an expert please review and keep reading sorry it took so long to update I have had a bit of trouble but all is fine now ****)**


	9. The sweetest thing

By the time they next woke up it was four in the evening. Michael woke up first by a knock on the door. Slowly sliding his arms from around his woman he noticed how she had an upset expression as though she could sense he was leaving the bed. He leant over and kissed her head gently she smiled. Making his way to the door when he looked down and muttered to himself "Dressing gown" and took a few steps back to retrieve the item of clothing. Swiftly opening the door to meet a nervous looking bell boy who was obviously not use to talking to people "H...Hello s...ssir I have a message from...from a Mr. Pierce he said" Michael looked at the poor boy and interrupted him

"Do you mind if I stand out here my wife is sleeping and I'd rather not wake her?" The boy nodded. As Michel stepped outside and looked at him "sorry about that your were saying and take your time"

"Mr Pierce said to call him ASAP it's about the Plants" he said with a confused look.

"Plants" Michael uttered "Oh the plants yes thank you" The young boy was about to walk of before he was stopped by a hand on his arm "You forgot this" Michael said slipping him a €20 bill. The boy looked amazed and had the biggest smile on his face as he practically skipped down the hall. Michael snook back in the room and grabbed his phone then left. Standing in the hall way like a bodyguard while he dialled Sean's number. A muffled sound came the other end of the phone before he heard Alex yell to Sean "Michaels calling" It went silent for a few minutes then heard Sean "Hi so about this dress thing" he started "It arrived when do you want me to put it out?"

"You really need to get everything right I don't want anything to go wrong. We should be coming home in 3 days so put the dress out on Saturday night and get the rose petals n Sunday when I text you so they are fresh" Michael said with a hint of nervousness.

"Dude I can't believe you're doing this. Oh by the way Alex knows."

"Sean I love her and I want to commit to her and as long as Alex doesn't tell Nikita!"

With that said he heard Alex scream and added "Please tell me that was Alex?" He froze when he heard the door knob turn. Sean's comment wasn't heard because Michael had hung up as he saw Nikita pop her head out looking a bit scared. "Nikita?" Michael said "Oh, Michael I thought something had happened don't scare me like that" her face relaxed. Michael walked up to her and looping his arms around her waist "I'm...not going…anywhere" Michael said planting kisses on her face making her chuckle

"To right as if I'd lose you" Nikita replied kissing him in a deep passionate meaning full way. Which was urging Michael to jump right back into bed and have a repeat of this morning but instead he chose to explore town and have his chance to show Nikita off to the world in France.

After showering together. With added activities. Nikita looked outside and saw it was slightly windy and decided to go with some dark skinny jeans and a slightly baggy jumper with some black wedges to match her jumper. Where as Michael wore yet again another tight muscle bearing jumper but scrunched the sleeves up and some baggy jeans along with some pumps and picked his sun glasses. Nikita chucked the rented car keys at Michael who was proud when he caught them." Beautiful" was the only word he managed to get out before Nikita began to blush and hide her face.

"Babe you do realise we left the car in the car park outside the shops in town" Nikita informed Michael his face went blank

"Oh yeah" he replied "lets go get a taxi then" Opening the door for her and locking it behind him. By the time they reached town the sun was shining brighter than this morning it was now around 5:30 pm. Deciding not to have a dinner but have a picnic on a big practically empty park where a lot of dog walkers seemed to be. Michael was sat eating with his sunglasses on. When they finished eating Michael poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Nikita. He had a sup of his where as Nikita didn't she looked at Michael and crawled over onto his lap and kissed him. Distracted by the effectiveness of the kiss Nikita had time to take his glasses. But Michael took them off her and she pouted then she felt Michael stroke her hair behind her ear as he placed the glasses on her she smiled then asked "How do I look?" while pulling a kissing face his only reply was "Mesmerising". Suddenly Michael jolted forward then they both heard a little girls voice saying "i'm sorwy Mr. and Mrs. my dog is a bit clumsy" the little girl stood shyly. All of a sudden a tanned King Charles spaniel jumped in the middle of Michael and Nikita who was sat on Michaels lap. Nikita was is awe and replied "It's okay sweetie, he's cute what his name is?" The little girl smiled "Mikey and I'm Eve" Nikita looked at Michael then at the puppy and said "Mikey and Eve well it's nice to meet you I'm Nikita and this is Michael" The girl couldn't have been much older than 6 and her mom saw Nikita and mimed a sorry. Nikita smiled back and got up and went over to her leaving Eve chattering away to reached the girls mother and said "Hi, your daughter is so sweet."

The woman replied I'm sorry about the intrusion on you and your" the woman paused and Nikita filled in the empty space "Husband" the woman looked at her wide eyed "But you're so young"

"I no but we've been in love for ever." Nikita smiled the glanced to see Michael leant over with the little girl whispering in his ear then Michael smiled and looked at Nikita. After about 10 minutes the little girl an over to her mom with Mikey and they set off to go home. Michael came to Nikita, who was sat on a bench, with all the picnic gear. "Lets put this in the car and go to a bar or something" Michael said holding Nikita's hand as they walked to the car. A bar was just around the corner from where they had parked the car. Nikita hooked her arm around Michaels and asked "So what did the little girl say?" Michael was waiting for her curiosity to get the better of her.

"My darling there's just n hiding anything from you is there?"

"Not if you know what's good for you" she said with a chuckle

"Well then, she said the sweetest thing." Taking a pause "She said that my wife was Very beautiful like a princess and I replied I know i'm very lucky to have her" he smiled looking down into her eyes as she blushed." She also asked when where we going to make lot of pretty babies"

"And you answered?" Nikita asked with a curious look

"I my princess said she would have to ask you"

Nikita looked at him bewildered as the thought of Michael with a crying baby in his arms crossed her mind.

Entering the bar Nikita received numerous amounts of wolf whistles which made Michael smile. He leant closer to her ear and whispered "Lets give them something to howl about" Before Nikita could say anything Michael dipped her over and kissed her ever so deeply the observers were screaming and awhhing!


	10. What's real?

While they were kissing many people took there photo including a photographer who when they had finished went up to them. "Excuse me is there a chance I could possibly use your photo for my article?" The young woman asked. Michael and Nikita looked at each other and Michael said "I'm sorry but that picture could cause problems" He walked away to get drinks and Nikita asked to look at the photo "You can't see our faces on it can you ?" the woman replied "No" with a hint of hope

"I'll make a deal with you " She paused "Send me the picture and you can use it" the woman looked at her then looked at Michael ordering drinks while been smacked on the back by a couple of proud men.

"Don't worry about him I have my ways of persuading" both the women laughed and the photographer sent the image to Nikita (via email) when she received it she walked up to Michael. Michael was sat at he bar hearing the men saying how lucky he was. When Nikita reached him she stood between his legs facing him and leant close to him whispering loud enough for only him to hear. "Honey the nice lady is using our photo" Michael opened his mouth to object but was stopped when he felt her teeth grab on his ear. It was a silent promise.

She turned round facing the bar to find Michael had only ordered himself a drink. As though he knew what she was thinking he said in a defending tone "They ran out" a small smile crossed his lips and Nikita put her hands on his which were nursing his beer. Lifting them up and sipping his drink (could she be anymore adorable he thought to himself) almost like a toddler. He placed his lips on her golden neck. The bar was loud and crowded. The door opened and entered Kyle.

Nikita saw him first and her hand clasped onto Michaels arm. She couldn't help herself all she could do was shake ,like a scared dog, He looked at Nikita and back at his body guard and said so everyone could here "Now wouldn't you like to do her" pointing over in Nikita's direction. The sound of their laugh echoed in Michaels head. He wasn't drunk so he couldn't use that as an excuse to punch him instead he just blatantly walked up and kicked him in a desired area. Nikita was in shock.

"Say anything like that to my wife or any other woman again and next time it won't be my foot!" Michael turned to walk away only to be stopped by Kyle's non to wistful voice.

"If you wanted me to leave your slut of a wife alone she shouldn't have lead me on."

Michael's hands and jaw clenched as he carried on walking. He stopped to see the men complementing him about his kiss with his god sent 'wife' pounding Kyle his face was bloody and he was screaming in pain.

Michael practically marched Nikita out the bar. As they walked round the corner out of sight Michael grabbed Nikita and pulled her to an ally. "Nikita, I want us to go home in one piece"

"I know and we are but not if you keep acting like this. You're overprotective"

"Overprotective! Did you hear what he called you? You are nothing close to what that despicable man called you"

Just as they had finished their convocation a creaky metal door opened and out came Kyle followed by two guards. The door led to the bar which is probably not a good idea to stand there and have convocation.

Kyle's men hit Michael on the back of the head making him fall to the floor Kyle then walked up to Nikita and she could feel his hot breath hitting her skin as his hand ran down her arm. Her conscience telling her not to blow cover but her thoughts was interrupted by the psychotic man.

"You are definitely new to this. Don't you get what men especially like your husband and I want? You both aren't wearing rings and show that you are still dating by the way you talked at our dinner."

"Michael is nothing like you and never will be" for interrupting Kyle slapped her making her left eye water. A red mark slightly marking her.

Michael refrained form getting up. Although Nikita was been hit and said she was fine after the recent events (Rape attempt by Kyle) he knew deep down she needed to show him how strong women especially Nikita were. The two guards saw Michael get up on his knees and grabbed his arms restraining him. Deep down Michael knew nikita was scared but he also knew that she needed to break away from her undercover role and show Kyle what woman can do. Nikita was looking at Michael. What he saw in her eyes scared him. Her eyes showed they were full of emptiness but also they were requesting permission to attack. Michael slyly nodded at her.

That's when she realized that she is not the person she is pretending to be. Yes she is going out with Michael and yes she loves him and nothing would change that. She isn't the poor defenceless woman that Kyle thinks she is.

While she was looking at Michael and thinking about who she really is she wasn't paying attention to what Kyle had fully said. She had heard him admit to once breaking bones in a woman because she refused to do what he waned and his guard intruded by saying "Don't forget about how you threatened their family's boss." Kyle smiled at that and replied in a threatening tone "I remember that I threatened her partner and then she was willing to do anything. I wonder if you would be willing if something was to happen to Mr Robinson" He said glancing at Michael who had a serious 'Oh no you don't' look on his face. Nikita found her opportunity. She muttered something drawing Kyle attention away from Michael he turned and like he had previously slapped he raised his hand in preparation to and before he could get close to her face Nikita had grabbed his arm pulling him close to her. "Looks like you didn't do your homework." Kyle reached round to hit her but had to suffice with a sharp jab to the stomach making Nikita cry out in pain. "Oh ,by the way don't ever threaten my loved ones" Nikita said when she jabbed him in the back and elbowed him forcing him down o the ground that's when she kicked him in the stomach. Nikita turned looking at the guards holding Michael. Now it was his turn. Before she could get in a fighting stance Michael had kicked one guard's legs from underneath him forcing him to drop soundlessly on to the concrete the other man had a knife and stood holding it. Although he looked strong and fearless his eyes flowed with emotion. The man was about to lunge at Michael when Nikita ran jumping then wrapping her legs round his arms spinning them twisting his hands so much the ally echoed with he sound f his bone snapping the man surrended and ran.

Michael held Nikita in a tight embrace. Little did they know a man was standing in the ally with them blending in? Hel looked homeless that's until he pulled a gun and Michael pushed Nikita behind her his large muscular frame sheltering her body as it prepared for impact. The man didn't even look. He saw the man collapsed on the floor unconscious then cocked his gun and the live round fired through his head blood splattering on the floor behind. That's when he turned to the couple.


	11. Home

The masked man stood observing Michael and Nikita. The only facial feature they could see was his eyes. Eye's which opened with reconcile. He blinked then ran to the end of the ally and scaled up the metal chicken wired style fence. With that he was gone. Michael looked at Nikita who looked guilty. He reassuringly squeezed her hands and spoke soft like an angel "Ok, we have no reason to be here you go wait in the car. Your hands are freezing. I'll call Ryan" When he finished he was still stood stroking her hands.

After she left Michael didn't hesitate to reach for his phone dialling Ryan's number. After explaining to Ryan the current implements Ryan said "Bring our girl home, your flight leaves at 11am." When he heard the next morning busy schedule he sighed then said "Oh I need to tell Sean" Then he realised that he was talking to himself and muttered "She's done this to me, she's driving me loopy!"

Dialling Sean's number he received a high pitched screech "Dude, how's Nikita Alex got really concern…" He didn't have time to finish the last word before he was interrupted by a feminine voice "Hey you were too"

Michael rolled his eyes and said "Love birds, mommy and daddy are coming home tomorrow. Our flight is at 11am and please have the rose petals set for when we arrive and make sure you two are outta there!"

While Michael was making his IMPORTANT phone calls, Nikita was sat in the silver rented Lamborghini SUV; her hands pale, her heart twisted and knotted and her body suffocated with guilt. He logic and brain telling her Kyle's death is not her fault

But her heart and conscious echoing in her head "If he wasn't unconscious if his men weren't soundlessly asleep he may have lived."

Tears dwelled in her eyes. Refusing to let a single one drop. Her whole body leapt in the air when Michael knocked on the window, signing for her to unlock the doors. When she saw it was Michael she let out a weak smile. When Michael had finished getting comfy in the car he said with a hint of happiness "Ryan says the plane leaves at 11 am" Nikita nodded and replied with a stiffening yawn "Hun, I'm just going to shut my eyes for a bit" Michael didn't say anything just nodded. He started the car engine as Nikita coiled her body, resting her head on her arm which was placed in front of the window. Although she was quiet and had drifted of Michael knew something was wrong.

His attempt at waking her up failed. Instead he went for the: sweet, romantic, caring act that was truly him, by caring her into the hotel. He heard a woman say to her assumed husband "Why don't you do things like that? He is a true man" Michael chuckled and the reply her assumed husband gave must not have been good because he saw the woman smack the man, the skin on skin contact vibrated room. Michael had reached the elevator when he realised that he hadn't got the key card for there room. He walked back to the reception desk and saw a gentleman stood gawking at him. "Excuse me sir I have been staying in this hotel room 87"

"Yes Sir Mr Robinson is that correct" the man replied.

"Yes I don't seem to have my key I think my wife here" he said raising Nikita in his arms "May have left it in the room"

"Oh,yes of course you can have another key" the man whispered.

After handing the key over to Michael he took a glance at Nikita and Whispered "She looks so peaceful"

Michael replied proud of his loving 'wife' "Yes it's the only time I get to stare at her without her been embarrassed I don't know what I would do without her. Please excuse me but I must go" the man simply bowed his eyes and Michael made his way back to the elevator.

He looked at Nikita after placing her on the bed still in her skinny jeans and baggy top. He went to her wardrobe and found some PJ shorts but after searching her bag as well as the wardrobe he came to the conclusion she was planning on wearing one of his t-shirts for bed. He tapped her again still no sign of awaking .So using his soft calming and undid the button of her jeans and began to pull her trousers off (like when he try to get into her pants for other reasons) lifting her legs up like a mother to a child and after the jeans were off he slid the shorts on. Next he gently and softly pulled her up and slid behind her. He slid one arm then another out of the jumper then he tugged it up then realized she was asleep and became more indulgent revealing her smooth, flat stomach. His next move was to disengage her bra. Her bare breast relaxed as his heart began to beat slightly faster at the sight of his soon to hopefully be wife.

The top was granted permission by her head to drop over her body without a struggle. During his doting affection Michael had felt Nikita shuffle a lot like she was having a nightmare. He stood up straight after mercifully letting a woman that made him feel like the only man in the world lay her head on a pleading pillow. She was laid on top of the cover so he went in his wardrobe (where he had noticed earlier Nikita had put all the blankets and towels due to its emptiness) and pulled out a woolly blanket letting it take control of its drift over her.

He looked at himself and thought "I need a shower, No wait I deserve a bath" He took one last view of Nikita the waltzed into the bathroom and took a shower despite the previous thoughts. The hot massaging droplets relieving the pain of his aching muscles. His peace and tranquillity came to a sudden end when he heard Nikita's screams. The towel tucked comfortably round his waist. He ran into the bedroom to see Nikita with tears in her eyes, pale and shaking. The sight made Michael agree with his theory that something was wrong. He paced over to his empty wardrobe and pulled a grey top over his head and a pair of black boxers removing his towel and ruffling his hair making the single strands spike up he looked as though he was in a rock band.


	12. Long night

Nikita was still unsettled. "MICHAEL, NO PLEASE I'M SORRY NO HELP!" She screamed. Michael rushed to her side holding her hand trying to get her to awaken. All of a sudden she rose; she was in a compelling sweat and had a feverous temperature. Michael got u and went to get Nikita a glass of cold water with floating ice cubes. Returning to Nikita he slid back behind her in his previous position only instead of dressing her he replaced his old intentions to rubbing her shoulders and planting sweet, warm wet kisses on her neck. Her body had relaxed and she was moulded herself into Michaels body. Her hair in a loose bun. Michael reached over to the dark bedside table and handed Nikita the glass of water. After taking a few sips, she put the glass back on the bedside table and spans her crossed legs round so she was facing a cautious Michael. He pulled the blanket from the back of her and placed it over their legs. He looked at her red face and pecked the slightly swollen bruise (She received when Kyle smacked her) "Nikita, I know you something is wrong. Please tell me" Michael had made sure she was relaxed before asking. Nikita sighed she knew she couldn't keep anything from Michael and as far as she knew he wasn't keeping anything from her. Her eyes drifted down and when she looked up he eyes were fresh with tears. "Michael, it's all my fault if I was like any other person he would still be alive." The tears I her eyes couldn't be held any longer as they ran Michael wiped them away and pulled her close.

"Nikita his death was not your fault don't you dare blame this on yourself" Michael started stroking her hair. "You heard what his man said about you and how his men reminded him of what he had done to other women he has no respect and had this coming. And if you were and ordinary girl six and a half years ago I wouldn't be holding you in my arms." Nikita let out a weak chuckle before kissing his hand that was resting on her stomach.

"Michael I had a nightmare" What Nikita was about to say was in complete confidence.

"I figured as much" Michael couldn't resist stating the obvious.

"I dreamt I was back in division only Percy, you and I were the main people Amanda wasn't there. Percy had told you to go on a mission and you came up to me and told me you were been forced to infiltrate a woman the main task was seduction but you told Percy no that you loved me and weren't going to do it. He called me in his office with you and told me he could tell me who my family were and that I was closer to finding them then I thought he had one condition" Nikita froze afraid to say what happened next but Michael was obliged to listen he wanted to find a solution. "He …He said I had to kill you to find out. You looked at me and told me to do it. I was shaking and then he said does it do it I turned to him and I had the gun aimed at his head and he said you wouldn't kill your own FATHER now would you? The he said and for pointing the gun at me the punishment is Michael's death." Nikita felt her heart suffocate and Michael just looked an emotionless expression lay on his face.

"Nikita you know I would never leave you and i'm pretty sure if your were Nikita Rose he wouldn't have had a death penalty on your head". Michael said reassuringly

Nikita rolled her eyes and laughed he always knew what to dark haired woman sat back up pulling Michael up too. "Think it's too late for food?" Michael asked at the wrong time but Nikita couldn't resist smiling. "It's only 2am" She replied making Michael reveal a sad and so that's a yes look.

The couple stayed up all night talking about there past like what happened in Division and how they always had a good connection. That's when Michael admitted "The first time I saw you…" Nikita interrupted with a snide but funny comment.

"I was naked and in a bed in a cold room with a really thin sheet"

"Yes, from that moment I walked in and you wrapped the cover around you ,then threatened to break my arms if I didn't leave you alone, I knew you were going to be a handful and were going to cause a lot of trouble"

"Well Mr Robinson, you have excellent judge of character" Nikita said this in a seductive voice which made Michael release a quiet moan and Nikita leant up and kissed him.

Michael was the only person that Nikita would willingly open up to and he knew this sometimes he could use it to his advantage and other times he could use it to help Nikita.

"Michael you know I don't talk about my 'CHILDHOOD' much because I didn't have one but you never talk about yours why?" Nikita was intrigued to know more about him and she always has been his mysterious ways made her quiver with excitement when they had one of their talks. "Ok. I'll make a deal you my beauty can ask me any questions about my childhood and I will answer and I get to know more about yours. Sounds fair"

"Deal, did you have any siblings?"

"I was suppose to have a brother but my father didn't want another Michael I think he said so he forced my mother to have an abortion"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that"

"Ye my father was an alcoholic sometimes he wasn't drunk but he used to miss treat women like Kyle"

"That explains so much then" Nikita laughed "Sorry I shouldn't laugh. What was you favourite childhood memory?"

"I would have to say when my dad use to leave to go away on work me and my mom would watch T.V or go for walks on the beach. Okay My turn"

"Okay"

"How many foster homes were you put in?"

"8 or 9 you lose track after a while" Nikita tried to joke but Michael knew she hated this topic

"Okay Nikita me and you our future"

"Michael is you sure you don't want to go to sleep for a few hours instead of talking about our future and the good old days?" Nikita said looking at the clock to see it was 7am.

"I have an idea of what we can do instead of sleep, are you ready?"

Nikita was daring to do anything so she agreed

"Let's go swimming!"

"Swimming?! Are you serious?"

"The pool opened at half six it will be fun and the sun is up" Michael said trying to persuade Nikita.

"Okay anything to make you gawk and thanks for changing me" She said pulling at his grey t-shirt. Nikita got up and turned to face Michael holding her hands out she pulled him up partly knowing he was really pushing himself up.

After an hour of swimming in the hotels pool Michael and Nikita were in a lip lock as they rushed impatiently to the hotel room.


	13. Enjoyment and packing

Nikita's blue, gold rimmed bikini shining in the sun which gauzed in from the window. Michael laid her down on the bed his hand behind her head holding her lips against his, kissing his way down to her stomach making her chuckle by saying "You're wearing to much clothes for my liking" and in on swift move her bikini was pulled of from the front Nikita giggled like a school girl. Michael put his head back on her stomach and began moving his tongue around her gold belly piercing sending shivers all over her body.

She could feel his teeth grazing the outline of her bikini bottoms making her a bit wet. He gracefully latched onto the rim with his white shining teeth and forced them down his hot breath hitting Nikita. Wrapping to his hands when he pulled them past her knees. All of a sudden he felt his head been yanked back to Nikita's coral lips. Distracting him with a kiss full of passion she flipped him over after slowly working her way down his body Nikita pulled his boxers off. Straddling his waist but high enough to not let him in her as she kissed hole body pulling her hands down his chest as she got lower. Michael couldn't take it anymore he was meant to be the one torturing her. Grabbing both her arms and pushing her on the bed he gave her a quick kiss then moved his head down working his magic around her clit making her go into climaxing heaven. He moved his head away inserting a finger and said in a deep tone "Your going to be begging for me to stop" before she could say anything a moan escaped her mouth as she felt another two fingers added to the other one moving around "MICHAEL …MICHAEL PLEASE" she begged for him to go in her which made Michael satisfied with his torturing before he had a chance to go into her Nikita used all her strength to flip him over and launched her self on his giant hard member. Michael's hands tracing the outline of her body. Not realising he was letting moans out as she rotated her hips and pushed her flowing hair back. Michael knew he had reached his limit and was going to explode not giving Nikita a choice he forced her on the mattress her legs coiled round his waist as he thrust into her each time getting more intense the hardness making her scream and Michael more proud. She felt him let go and not long after she also released.

After a prodigious love making session Michael collapsed next to his splendours partner whose chest was rising as fast as his own. Turning to her "Now that has to be in the top ten" The couple laughed and Nikita replied to his humorous comment "Ye all that hard work and I'm the one that needs a shower"

Slowly getting up she had to sit down still overtaken by the miraculous events. She looked at the time it was half past nine. "Come on superman Shower"

"Is that my new nickname because i'm so powerful?" Nikita rolled her eyes as they both started laughing.

Nikita walked over to her bag with the blanket (hat Michael had put round them last night) wrapped around her small figure. Getting a couple of tablets out then walking over to the sink and got a glass of water. Taking the tablets she saw Michaels confused look "My dear you didn't wear protection"

"You prefer bear back remember" Michael said between laughter

"Any way I don't think we are ready for baby Michaels and the cutest baby Nikita's do you?"

"Good point honey, see you're always right"

Nikita pushed Michael into the bathroom and turned the water on. Michael walked back out and she heard his wardrobe doors open and shut.

He walked in holding two white towels. "I'm the only one who see's you naked and the window man is coming" Nikita just nodded her eyes wide and he mouth quivering trying not to laugh. The shower itself took 30 minutes. When they were done 'washing' each other numerous amounts of times they got out and wrapped the fluffy soft white towels around themselves and walked out to the bedroom. Nikita rummaged at what was left in her wardrobe and succeeded in finding some white shorts and an emerald green front tie top. Going in her bag she pulled out a black lace bra and matching black lace panties with a white ribbon on the front...

It only took Nikita ten minutes to pack the bags while Michael went to the reception desk to inform them they would be leaving early.

Michael asked the man doing his shift at the front desk if he could return the hired car and he had agreed.

Michael reached the apartment just before entering his text Sean to tell him they were setting off for the plane. His phone still in his hand as he entered Nikita didn't hear him she was sat in a chair gazing at the ocean. 'She looks so precious' he thought to himself he quickly snapped a picture of her. "Nikita lets go home" Michael couldn't hold back a smile of his plan once they were home. He grabbed both duffel bags.


	14. Preperation

Michael and Nikita caught a cab to the airport which was 15 minutes away making it half ten when they arrived there flight was on time and Michael text Sean telling him to put the rose petals and dress out.

Sean received his text and nudged Alex "Come on time to do the love fest"

"Really OMG yay I can't wait im, this is going to be amazing!" Alex couldn't control her thought of Michael and Nikita being engaged made her all hyper and excited. "Wait didn't Michael want to do it at sunset?"

Sean looked at Alex "Ye he does he told me to do as planned and that they were going to stay at a hotel because they arrive late."

"Makes sense what time do they arrive?" Alex said picking up her dark sunglasses and walking out of their house. "Around tenish have you seen my"

"There in the door"

"What would I do without you?" Sean said serving Alex with a long deep kiss.

"I have know idea" Alex laughed "Where are the rose petals?"

"Michael said that they are in the garage in a wooden box."

"Okay let's go" Alex spoke as she headed for the car her hair bouncing and the dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. Where as Sean was just simply walking in his jeans and t-shirt.

When they reached their destination Sean reached behind a plant pot and pulled out a key Alex looked at him with a 'so cliché' look. "I'll go get the flowers while you go pour your fabulous boyfriend a drink" He said with a sarcastic tone and smiled.

Sean was in the garage he found the box, and was trying to open it then he noticed the crow bar and decided to do things the easy way.

Returning to the Living room he saw Alex looking at the photo's they had. She had an upset look "What's up honey" Sean asked a bit concerned

Alex looked at him her eyes over ran with un running tears. "When I look at all these photo's there all from after we took down Percy and Made Amanda run nothing from when they first got together or things like that and most of the pictures are of use or Birkhoff and everyone like that only odd pictures of them"

"Alex, they will gather more pictures and I swear I saw Michael taking pictures of Nikita when we lived together with Ryan and when they lived at the loft just persuade him to get them printed we have pictures of us and I love you that's all that matters" Pouring his heart out was not easy for Sean it took a lot of work. "Your right now come on lets sort these petals out"

Sean was stood behind Alex both with a bug hand full of petals. Sean lifted his hands over Alex's head and released all the petals they fluttered over her like confetti falling over a bride. They looked at each other and laughed. While Alex was carefully placing the deep red rose petals in a pattern Sean went to get some more and he was stood talking to Alex when all of a sudden she heard him scream then jump on a chair. "What's wrong?" Alex asked trying to sound serious.

"OH nothing just there's a big freaking spider in there" Sean screamed in an high pitch voice. Alex walked over to the box and saw a spider the size of a grape. "Sean, you have put yourself in the line of fire how many times? And you're scared of this little guy?" Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey that's different" Alex picked the spider up and let it crawl across her hands she took a step closer to Sean who was still stood on the chair. "Alex not funny kill it!"

"Sean do you have any idea what Nikita would do to find out I killed this little defenceless guy in her house I'll put him outside"

Around an hour had passed when they finished putting the roses out and the dress.

"Michael really knows how to make an impression" The loved up couple said in sync.


	15. Motel

Michael and Nikita finally arrived back in L.A. It was flight was spent mostly catching up on the sleep they had lost the previous night. When they landed the first thing Nikita did was text Alex alerting her of their arrival, while Michael called Ryan doing the same. "Babe let's go home" Nikita said thinking of their beach house with its embellishing view of the ocean.

"Sorry, my princess we're staying at a hotel"

Nikita's smiley face dropped and she was now pouting. "But why? We can get a cab home"

"Sean has my key so he could water the plants and you left yours at home."

"Call him, tell him to meet us at home" Nikita's tone got more and more persistent with every word.

"Honey he's out with Alex celebrating their time together."

Nikita sighed "Fine" She faced Michael still with a pouty look which Michael couldn't help laugh at. "Nikita you look like a spoilt 5 year old" He said before kissing her, her reply wasn't what he expected "I am spoilt! And I want another kiss!

Michael kissed Nikita then picked up her duffel bags as well as his own. Carrying them both in his right hand as he put his left around her waist. Walking out of the airport the called at a cab and were taken to the nearest motel. They decided to stay low key and not draw attention to themselves.

Entering the sign in area Michael immediately caught sight of the young man gawking at Nikita. Causing him to put his hand lower down on her back and pulled her closer his arm inches away from her bum. Nikita went ahead of Michael and stood at the desk. She rang the bell and the young man that was gawking at her spoke like a gentleman "Hello, how can I be of service" Michael stood behind Nikita and wrapped his arms around her stomach. Nikita was about to speak but Michael interrupted her "We would like a room" he stopped and paused before say in "Please" with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Sure I think we have two rooms left would you like a two bedroom room for you and your friend ma'am?"

"Sorry son she's my wife one room will do" Michael looked at Nikita whose jaw had dropped. "That's okay honey isn't it?" Nikita couldn't get a word out she just nodded. Michael told her she shows off but right now all she could think was what are you doing?

After getting the key Michael picked the bags up, that he had dropped on the floor when they entered, and opened the door for Nikita like a plane old gentleman.

"Okay what was that about?" Nikita was close to shouting

"I…erm I didn't like the way he was looking at you and is it wrong for me to want to show of about my girlfriend?"

"There's nothing wrong with that but you said I was your wife!"

"Well then he knows we are committed" Michael said smiling.

The night was short but after spending practically the whole 11 hour flight asleep it was shocking to Michael when she refused to pleasure him.

"Michael no not tonight I'm tired I just want to sleep"

"SLEEP, SLEEP Nikita you spent most of the flight asleep" Michael wasn't angry just convinced she was mad at him. Nikita walked passed him, the scent of her shampoo making him realise why he loves her, he grabbed her arm gently pulling her in for a kiss when he heard her wince in pain. "Nikita why did you just make that noise did I hurt you?"

"Oh erm no Michael you didn't hurt me I just hurt my arm the other night well when I say I did I mean Kyle" Nikita was readying her self for Michael to yell and ask loads of questions but he didn't. He took one giant step forward and held Nikita in her arms asking just two questions. "Nikita, honey are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?"

The concern in his voice was overwhelming she knew that he was overprotective that was one of the many qualities she loved about him. "Michael I'm fine I just feel dizzy and a bit sleepy. The reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't want you to worry"

Michael looked at her then walked in to the bathroom. She heard him open the cabinet behind the mirror where he found a first aid kit. He threw it at her then went in his bag. Pulling out a bottle of alcohol. Nikita looked at him "Oh it was for Ryan but I don't think he will mind." Michael explained.

"When did you get it?" Nikita asked confused.

"While you were at the toilets in the airport"

"Okay" Michael strode up to her with the alcohol and some dry wipes. He pushed Nikita down on the bed and moved her sleeve up showing the knife wound. "How did he do this, he didn't have a knife that night did he?" Michael asked trying to figure out how long ago she had gotten the injury. "No he did it the night he tried to rape me he threatened to kill me so I had to follow I tried getting out during the journey to his room and that's when he did it." Her eyes filling with un-dropping tears.

"Oh Nikita you should have told me" Michael stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. "How could I miss this when we went swimming?" Michael felt bad.

"I put a plaster on and covered it in water proof make up that Birkhoff gave me a while ago when we were doing dangerous missions"

Nikita closed her eyes as drizzles of water came crawling down her face.

Michael poured the alcohol on the wipe and dabbed her cut, cleaning it and then he got another one and dried it. Picking out a plaster and placing it over her skin and tenderly wrapping a bandage around it. He put everything back away and came back to look at Nikita who was still laid as still as a sun bathing butterfly. As he walked up to her he removed his jeans and top leaving his bare muscular body clothe less. He climbed in the bed and rolled Nikita closer to him. She was on top of the sheets while Michael was buried underneath. "I have no idea what I would do without you Michael" Nikita said nestling into her beloveds shoulder "Well it's a good thing you won't ever be without me then isn't it?" Michael smiled and wrapped both his arms around her. Kissing her face and neck forcing Nikita to laugh. That night they felt like any other ordinary couple. The doting boyfriend and the smiley girlfriend. They fell asleep after a tickling war.


	16. Rose petals

The morning had finally fallen. 'Today was the day' Michael thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Nikita slightly smiling in her sleep, a loose strand of hair resting over her eyes; Michael softly placed the hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. He got up as quietly as a mouse. He went over to his bag and got dressed. The next step was to get an outfit out of his girlfriends overflowing bag then pack the rest and then he looked in the fridge to find a carton of milk. He checked to see if there was any coffee he was in luck or should he say Nikita was in luck. He made Nikita a small cup of coffee and took the biggest mug for himself. Michaels face had a permanent smile on it.

He went over to Nikita placing both the drinks on the bedside table. Diagonally laying in the bed his arms on top of Nikita as he planted deep meaningful kisses on her rosy lips. She could fell the heat from every touch his lips did. Her eyes fluttered open to meet an overly cheerful Michael. "_Good morning _beautiful, I made coffee" Michael said pecking her cheek

"Good morning to you to and Okay what have you done now?" Nikita softly spoke before kissing her knight in shinning armour. Michael rolled his eyes then pulled Nikita to a sitting position her back resting on the back board. "Your clothes are out I'm going to tell the stalkish looking guy that we are checking out in an hour is that okay?" Michael asked as he began to shake.

"Sure… babe why are you shaking?" Taking her hand Michael replied

"I just had a lot of coffee and then I kissed you. See this is what you do to me!"

Nikita laughed and went to reach for her drink. After taking a sip she said "Wow this is hot" Michael couldn't help but laugh "well babe it's got hot water in"

"Speaking of witch I need a shower" Nikita smiled and got up taking her perfectly laid clothes with her.

Twenty minutes later Nikita came out wearing the jeans she had on the previous day and dark vest top. She couldn't see Michael nor could she hear him just as she was about to speak the door opened. "Are you ready? Michael asked Nikita her reply simple and straight to the point "Yes" Nikita turned around and Michaels laugh echoed around the room. "What's so funny?" She looked at Michael with a dead man-hint in her eyes. "By any chance is this a new top"

Nikita looked at him confused. "Yes, I think so why?"

"Honey you kind of got the tag in it" He stalked closer to her as he pronounced the last couple of words.

"Oh well don't just stand there come use your muscles and pull it out" Nikita lifted her hair with one hand while the other was resting on her hips. Michael tugged on the tag pulling it of then he placed a kiss on the top of her back bone making shivers transport down her back.

The happy couple went down to the front desk and arranged for a cab. There was only one chair available and Michael looked at Nikita who urged her to take it she sauntered over to him and pushed his chest forcing him on the chair then she sat on his lap. Michael laughed.

An hour and a half later they were stood outside their house. Michaels breathing hard gotten hard and heavy as his body tensed. They got out of the cab and Michael got a text from Sean. 'Key is under the only plant good luck!' Michael walked past Nikita and retrieved the key opening the door her motioned his hand, to let Nikita in.

She entered and let out a gasp. The rose petals scattered all over the floor made her smile. "Follow them" Michael whispered. She did as she was told running in the same direction as the petals with a very nervous Michael behind her. She entered the master bedroom, their bedroom and saw the dress she ran and picked it up. Holding it against her that's when her eyes caught sight of the note.

What the note said:

**Dear Nikita,**

**I would love for you to accompany me to a sunset dinner tonight ant wear the dress and be you.**

**Yours sincerely Michael.**

"Michael what are you planning?" Nikita said unsure on how she was feeling she put the dress down, and ran at Michal her legs tightly around him. His hardness rubbing against her as she kissed him. "I would love to accompany you" She whispered. He gripped her even tighter forcing a raw and needy kiss on her.

It was left Nikita in their room to get ready. He was downstairs starting their planned meal. Now that he thought about it a white dress probably wouldn't be the best idea with what he was cooking but it was to late now.

"Damn it!" He heard Nikita scream.

He shouted up "Everything okay honey?"

"Ye fine just burning my self you know the usual" she replied sarcastically.

"Okay I'll leave you to it.

Time pasted. It was now four Michael had set the lanterns out on the roof. A table with a plain white clothe covering it a gold stand holding two candles at the edge of the table and a wine cooler.

He loved this house not only for its size but because of its size but the roof garden where he planned to eat with Nikita the amazing view that you will never forget. And if you looked closely you can see dolphins jumping. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks and on the sand.

The sky was slightly red with a hint of pink. Nikita walked out and Michael jaw dropped to his feet. The glow of the orange sun reflecting on her naturally tanned skin. He froze looking at her. She moved closer to the table the beautiful white Roberto Cavalli Latin dress flowing with every motion Nikita made. Her hair simply held back with a silver diamond clip and a loose curl balanced down the left side of her face. Michael pulled out the chair and Nikita spoke softly "Well superman don't you clean up nice"


	17. Lucida with Diamond Band ring

Michael rolled his eyes. He should have known that even if it was a romantic moment Nikita would always find away to tease him.

He kissed her cheek and whispered "stay here I'll go get the food"

While Michael was gone she was admiring the view. She was curious because she didn't know that Michael could be so romantic. She knew he was slightly romantic but this side of him she was oblivious too.

Ten minutes passed and Michael had finally arrived back on the roof with a giant dish of spaghetti bolognaise and vegetarian meat balls. Nikita couldn't stop smiling. Looking at Michael, Nikita said softly "You're aren't going to roll a meat ball to me with your nose like in lady and the tramp are you?" Michael laughed and replied sarcastically "Well not anymore" He laughed he set the plate down and passed Nikita a cloth. Dropping it on her lap Michael placed one in his metallic grey shirt. He passed Nikita a fork and spoon and picked another pair for himself.

Half way through the meal Michael offered Nikita some wine. Non to reluctant Nikita accepted. He un hooked the cork and white form poured on the floor Nikita laughed at Michaels face as he grabbed Nikita glass. Nikita took another mouth full of food. Then she heard a Ting hit her glass she looked at Michael to see if he had made the noise he smiled.

Michael may as well had, had the bottle to calm his nerves. His breathing started to stagger as Nikita drank out of he glass something hit her lips. Placing the cup on the table Nikita looked in to see a silver band she placed two fingers in and pulled it out. She turned to look at Michael.

She jumped when she saw him on the floor next to her. He pulled her chair round so his body was facing her. Taking a few deep breaths he pulled out a blue tiffany box. Opening the box like it was an item of lost treasure he revealed a Lucida with Diamond Band ring. Nikita's jaw dropped. "Michael" she uttered "that must have cost a fortune"

**(To see an image of the ring go on the website **** . ?GroupSKU=GRP10056#f+0/0/0/0/0/0**** )**


	18. The roof garden engagement

Michael felt his hole body freeze. "Ni...Nikita" He started "Nikita, we have been through to much to let it be wasted. I have no clue as to where I would be without you. Truth is told you're the one that's made me the man I am today." Nikita tried to interrupt but Michael put a finger on her lips and a hand on her knee. "I guess what i'm trying to say is will you be my yin to my yan, will you be the mother of my child and most importantly WILL YOU MARRY ME?! I promise to be their for you always and never to let the life we live effect who we are because I honest to god love you to much to lose you"

Michael started shaking Nikita hadn't said anything through out his whole speech and he was praying she would say yes. "Michael you are the man of my dreams and I have felt something for you ever since I met you 8-9 years ago. I couldn't imagine my life without you. You know better than I know my self. Obv cause I will marry you!"

Michael and Nikita couldn't stop smiling their teeth constantly glowing. Michael stood up and pulled Nikita up with him he picked her up and span her around the stars were sparkling like the diamond on her fourth finger. Nothing could ruin this moment for either of them. Nikita had her head rested in the crease of Michael's neck. Whispering "I should probably tell Alex" Michael laughed responding "Alex and Sean know they helped me arrange this" She giggled "And I thought know one could hide anything from me"

"We can tell everyone else at your birthday meal" he said waiting for her to retaliate.

"Michael I won't be able to stay quiet for that long I'll phone everyone tomorrow we can have a celebration party if you want?"

Michael thought for a while before answering he carried Nikita onto the sun beds where he laid her down the got to ready to sit on the one next to her when he felt a tiny pull on hi abdomen he sat next to Nikita hiss arms stretched behind his head and Nikita's head on his arm finally replying to her earlier question "A party don't they usually end up with a special mesmerizing present in the bed?" Nikita couldn't help but laugh "Yes and you my gorgeous price defiantly get a present tonight" With that said he kissed Nikita the practically jumped out of his chair pulling Nikita with him. "Babe I love you" he said in a husky meaningful voice and just as their lips were millimetres apart when a bright light went of in the sky the big clash of thunder eventually destroying their deeply wanted kiss was the rain which fell like a bucket of water on a car. Nikita screamed as Michael stood smiling thinking to himself "Even in the rain ,her makeup smudged and her hair flat she was the most precious thing in his life right now. "Come on Michael lets go have a warm shower" Michael scooped Nikita up kissing her multiple times the walked towards the door he opened the door then heard Nikita say "Make a wish" He looked around and saw the shooting star. "I don't need to I have my wish ever since you said yes" He saw the tears climbing down Nikita faces and began to giggle walking in the house down to the closets floor with a shower. You can probably guess what happened next….

_**To be engaged means you have a connection between yourself and another human being. You are two people that are joint and can stand each others differences. You are meant to be together and will be soon joint by holy matrimony**_.

Thanks for reading


	19. Your opinion please

Hi guys,

I've being thinking about the engagement story and had an idea to do a sequel about the wedding and they have some problems. I have got many ideas and wanted to know your opinion so my question to you is should I do a sequel with MORE MIKITA and SALEX?

Let me know by reviewing or PM me :P Lulu


	20. Chapter 20 the sequel

Hi guys the sequel is up and running here's the link enjoy and let me know ill try update every week :P xx

s/9536021/1/The-Wedding

p.s if you have trouble getting the link click my name at the top forevernikita and it will take you to all my stories the just click the wedding :P x


End file.
